


Something Other Than Rice

by oikaaaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Boy falls hard for sunshine, F/M, Fluff, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikaaaa/pseuds/oikaaaa
Summary: Miya Osamu was always used to doing things with his younger twin brother, Miya Atsumu but with the new addition in his life, life wasn't as fun as it used to be. Especially when you're stuck as a third wheel during study dates hosted at your house. Miya Osamu always only cared about rice but with the new explosive burst of orange in his dull life, he realizes that life isn't as boring as it used to be. Especially when you start to feel something more for a certain someone.





	Something Other Than Rice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katszuku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katszuku/gifts).



> ahhhhhhhh. i can't believe i'm finally posting this fic!! this fic has been sitting in my laptop for weeks while i grew less and less confident each day but now i'm finally putting it up here for me to share with the world T-T this is pretty nervewracking tbh. i can't remember the last time i actually posted something and was confident with my work ahaha. just gonna apologize in advance if any of the characters don't sound like them :P well i hope someone (other than my friend here) enjoys it but i did have a fun and enjoyable time writing it tho :P ah well i should stop talking now and let you guys read!!! have fun reading! T-T

“Nice kill! One more!” Hinata shouted from the sidelines as she watched her teammate, Yamaguchi pull off another one of her legendary jump float serves.

The Karasuno girls cheered loudly as the libero of Niiyama High missed the float serve and scored another point.

“One more Yamaguchi!!” Both Hinata and Sugawara screamed at the top of their lungs. Although it was only a friendly practice match, they still acted like it was real match. It wasn’t everyday that they got a chance to play against Niiyama High at a practice match; the last time they played them was the finals where only one team would qualify for nationals.

It was a tough match to beat, but with the new quick duo of Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyo, they were unstoppable and defeated them at a close match of 3 sets. It has been years since the Karasuno Girls team made it to finals, especially with the male team qualifying as well.

Hinata quite enjoyed the nationals, although they faced a devastating lost against Itachiyama Academy, but she still had a blast there. She got to play many matches with her team before their lost, but it was a great experience for not only her, but for the team as whole. Even with their defeat, the lost of Sugawara and Michimiya and the other 3rd years are going to be quite a lost, but they’ll try their best to make it to nationals again and possibly even try to make it even further to the nationals. After experiencing the high of nationals, winning it would be a dream and hoped that would happen.

“Why the long face, Hinata?” Sugawara’s sweet voice asked Hinata as a long rally began.

“Huh? Do I look upset?” Hinata asked, looking Sugawara curiously in the eye.

“You aren’t as cheery as you use to be,” Sugawara smiled sadly and Hinata shook her hands.

“Oh! I was just thinking about something,”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Hinata shrugged. “Maybe after the game. I think it’s finally my turn to go back right in!”

Sugawara nodded and pushed Hinata, and watched as she ran into the court, switching positions with Yamaguchi after they lost the rally, Niiyama High scoring that long-awaited point.

The set was at 22 – 23, Karasuno leading. Hinata raced back into her spot and readied her position, finally getting use to the receiving stance that she built over the last few months. It took her quite a while to get use to the positioning, but with the guidance from Nishinoya Yuu and Sawamura Daichi really paid off. She often went to Nishinoya whenever she wanted advice on her positioning, but most of the credit was due when she invited herself at the Youth training camp that took place at Shiratorizawa Academy.

She watched countless of players; admiring their stance and how quick they acted when the ball was in the air. It took days for her to get the footing right, but soon she got it ingrained in her movements and with extra practice and the experience from nationals, she’s able to receive properly. Well most of the time that is, but she still made mistakes, like this time!

The ball flew right past her face, scaring the lights of her life. She groaned, knowing that Kageyama was ready to kill her.

“Boke Hinata boke!” Kageyama screamed from her spot, glaring daggers at Hinata.

“Shut up Kageyama! That was hard to get, and you know it!” Hinata shouted back, her hands fisted by her side.

The court went quiet with Hinata’s remark and her cheeks suddenly grew red at that.

Hinata ignore the eerily stares and focused on the server, which was Kanoka Amanai, a _friend_ of Tanaka, whom he’s known since he was younger. Everyone knew that Kanoka admired Tanaka dearly, but due to Tanaka’s inexperience of getting a chance, she was utterly rejected. Hinata still felt second hand embarrassment for Tanaka’s misunderstanding.

Kanoka dribbled the ball a few times before she took a deep breath, her eyes closed as she concentrated and threw the ball in the air, leaping and smacked it with a loud boom and it flew right into Hinata’s spot. She readjusted her steps and crouched at the perfect spot to hit the receive, the ball landing on her inner arms and brought it back up, but only as a cover ball for the other team.

She adjusted her positioning again, watching as the libero bumped the ball directly to the setter, and watched as the setter tossed the ball to the back wingspiker, Kanoka! Hinata got ready for the incoming spike, and watched for any signs of a straight or a cross. When Hinata predicted the signs of a cross, she readied herself, and as Kanoka spiked the cross, Hinata again received it perfectly, and directly in Kageyama’s line of sight.

Kageyama got into position, hearing names and numbers being shouted, Tsukishima was beside her, getting ready for a spike, and ultimately tossed it to Tsukishima and watched as Tsukishima slammed the ball onto the court side of the court. Point won! Match point for Karasuno.

The girls cheered, while the Niiyama girls looked at Karasuno with rage in their eyes. It was hard to forget that lost many months ago, knowing that if they didn’t win back the second set, they wouldn’t have another chance to regain their pride.

After watching the Karasuno girls lose in the fourth round against Itachiyama Academy of all, the girls practiced even stronger knowing that they couldn’t slack off. They wanted another shot at beating Karasuno, and to make it to Nationals and placing further than them.

The rotation switched, with Kageyama Tobio at the serving position, a smile on her too pretty face. Her large blue eyes glistened with excitement at the thought of the ball in her hands. There was nothing that made her happier than volleyball, well except for her recently new relationship status, Hinata thought as she watched in envy with her skills.

Ever since that dreaded day when Hinata lost against Kageyama and trained herself to be better than her and found out that they were in the same school, and nonetheless teammates! It was impossible to beat her at her skills. Not only was she already dubbed as the “Queen of the Courts” and already earning the name as best setter in the prefecture, but she was highly skilled in everything! To serves, to straights and receives! She even got herself a boyfriend too, Hinata thought angerly and glared as she watched as Kageyama smirked at and readied herself for a serve.

Not only is Kageyama a jump server, but she was slowly mastering the art of the jump float serve too, courteously taught by her boyfriend, Miya Atsumu. Hinata watched in envy as Kageyama threw the ball in the air, and saw the excitement in her eyes as she smacked the ball at the right time and knew it was already going to be a service ace, that won them the second set.

The girls cheered and came to hug Kageyama and even Hinata couldn’t help herself by joining in too. This was probably going to be their last game as a full team, before the 3rd years start to get ready for their exams and for graduation. The team was in the middle of planning a surprise party for the graduating 3rd years, even Daichi and Asahi were invited as well. It was a collective effort made by both the male and female teams, for their hard work at the Nationals.

After the game was finished, Kageyama was already getting ready to leave when Hinata ran towards her.

“Ka – ge – ya – ma! Wanna come over to my place today and study for our exams?”

Kageyama looked over her shoulder, her hair tied up in a perfect ponytail. “Can’t. I already made plans to study with Atsumu,” she said, her face blushing red.

Hinata’s eyebrow ticked. It was unfair how perfect Kageyama was, but she was her best friend after all. After all those weeks of convincing Kageyama that Atsumu was more than a training buddy, Kageyama finally realized that Atsumu saw her more than a friend. It didn’t even take Hinata that long to figure out what Atsumu’s true gain was. It was quite unfair at how perfect they were though.

Atsumu Miya was just as great as setter, not only was he dubbed as the best setter of nation, he was a 2-time runner up of the nationals, and has an equally hotter twin brother.

“You’re always studying at his place,” Hinata whined, tugging on Kageyama’s bag strap. “We haven’t hung out a lot since after you got a boyfriend,” Hinata retorted which earned a smack from Kageyama.

“Stop tugging on my bag,” was all Kageyama said before her phone dinged with a text. Hinata let go of her strap, her lips forming a frown. She crossed her tiny arms against her chest, and watched as Kageyama took her phone out of her bag and gave it a quick glance.

“We can hang out some other time,” was all Kageyama said before she turned her back on Hinata, dismissing her like Hinata was one of her subjects.

Hinata huffed and gathered her stuff, determined to stop Kageyama at all cost.

“Come on Kageyama! I’m much better company than he is!” Hinata said as she ran after Kageyama, curious glances directed at their way.

Hinata smiled, waving goodbye to her captain and vice captain, Sugawara and Michimiya. They waved back and turned back to their own conversation with Kanoka.

“Sure, you are,” Kageyama agreed half-heartedly. “But at least I get better marks when I study with Atsumu and his brother,”

Hinata burst out in laughter. “Yeah sure, because last time I checked you aren’t doing as “well” as you use to be after your study dates,” and laughed behind her hands and quickly dodged Kageyama’s incoming punch.

“S-shut up!” Kageyama said, her face growing even redder.

“What do you even do at the Miya’s?” Hinata pondered, stepping further away from Kageyama, knowing that she was about to attack her at anytime. “Don’t tell me you spend your day playing with him!” Hinata exclaimed, her eyes widened with the thought.

 “Of course, we play together all the time. How else do you expect me to be the best?” Kageyama said in a serious voice, her head cocked, her eyes widened and staring right back at Hinata’s.

If Hinata didn’t know Kageyama as well as she did, she would’ve thought that Kageyama was learning about naughty stuff, but she was a biggest volleyball idiot there was.

Hinata sighed, feeling a strong feeling in her chest. Lately she’s been feeling that tight feeling in her chest for days, especially when Miya Atsumu was mentioned. She usually brushed it off as a feeling of discomfort or the feeling of the unknown, but she also felt the same way whenever she saw Sugawara with Daichi. Also, whenever she was hanging out with Kenma and her sexy as sin boyfriend, Kuroo was present.

A loud chuckle was heard behind Hinata, and Hinata stiffened. She knew who that laugh belonged too, and probably someone Hinata didn’t want hearing into the conversation.

“Huuuuh? Kageyama is doing the dirty with her boyfriend,” Tsukishima snickered behind Hinata, and Kageyama blushed darkly.

“Of course, we get dirty! How else are we supposed to know if we’re doing it right!” Kageyama exclaimed, wiping around, her jacket swaying in the wind. “Why don’t you find yourself someone who will teach you the same things, so you’ll be as experienced as me,”

Hinata smacked her hand on her forehead. _Oh my gosh, how dense can Kageyama get! I thought her dating Miya would teach her to be less dense, but she’s just as dumb as she was before they got together!_

“Tsukishima stop teasing Kageyama! You know she doesn’t understand what you’re referring too!” Hinata shouted, coming to Kageyama’s defense. Again.

“And _you_ know what I’m talking about? How is that even possible? Aren’t you just as clueless as she is?” Tsukishima fired back at Hinata, her lips curled with wicked intentions. Hinata did not like that look one bit.

Yamaguchi was standing right beside Tsukishima, her hand scratching the back of her neck at the awkwardness of this conversation. Yamaguchi was just as tall as Tsukishima, but Tsukishima was a bit taller than she was. Hinata was quite good friends with Yamaguchi, they even went to the mall sometimes together on the weekends. But whenever Yamaguchi was around Tsukishima, chances were that Yamaguchi would back up anything that Tsukishima would say.

“I’m not clueless!” Kageyama butted in. “And Hinata! I can defend myself thank you very much!” Kageyama marched over to Tsukishima, determination in her eyes.

Yamaguchi quickly walked towards Hinata’s side, watching the fight in the sidelines.

Tsukishima tsked and matched the same determined look as Kageyama.

“Opps. Did I hurt your feelings, _queen of the courts_ ,” Tsukishima smirked as Kageyama’s hands fisted by her sides. “I didn’t think you were capable of feelings. Never thought someone like you would get a boyfriend, much like _the_ Miya Atsumu.”

“What about your boyfriend?” Kageyama fired back, smirking at the mention of Tsukishima’s non-existent boyfriend. “Oh wait. You don’t have one because no one wants to be miserable and hang out with the likes of you!”

“And your boyfriend wants to date someone who is just as dumb? You guys probably don’t even study. Probably talk and play volleyball like the idiots that you both are. You guys are both good at volleyball, that I can admit, but when it comes to school, ya’ll are just as dumb together. Maybe you guys are a match made in heaven,”

“Tsukki…don’t you think you’re being a bit too mean to Kage—”

“Shut up Yamaguchi. No need to butt in,” Tsukishima sneered, directing her amber coloured eyes on her best friend. Hinata just had about enough of it.

Hinata jumped right in between the two girls, knowing that this fight can get nastier soon. She just needed to put a stop to it before Sugawara or the other girls have to pull them apart.

It’s not new that Tsukishima likes to bug Kageyama and Hinata every single day, but it would be nice if they could be civil with one another. It just got nastier when Kageyama started dating Miya.

“Stop!!! No need to say worst things about each other!” Hinata shouted, suddenly feeling smaller than she already was. Whenever she was around these giants, she got a little bit more envious everyday at their height.

Hinata planted her hands on each of their tone stomachs, and pushed against them, making sure to separate them from each other. It was unpredictable of what would happen next if Hinata let the fight go on. Thankfully Yamaguchi read Hinata’s mind and helped with the separation, well more like pulling Tsukishima off Kageyama.

When they successfully pulled the two away from each other, Yamaguchi smiled at them sadly before she smacked Tsukishima on the back, which earned a glare from Tsukishima. Yamaguchi tugged Tsukishima away from the scene, which Tsukishima surprisingly agreed before giving Kageyama one last harsh look before she flipped her long blonde braid, with Yamaguchi following after her.

Hinata on the other hand shook a finger at Kageyama.

“You can’t do that every time Tsukishima says those kinds of things to you like that! Like you don’t even have to fight her on it all the time. Just ignore her,”

Kageyama rolled her eyes, tugging on her bag strap. “I’ll listen to your advice if you do the same thing!”

“W-what! I don’t fight Tsukishima—”

“Please. You do. Just last week you were ready to fight her, but I stopped you,”

Hinata coughed. “You mean Yamaguchi, right? You totally ignored us and was busy practicing your serves,”

“So, you do admit it!”

“W-what!?” Hinata exclaimed and sighed. Okay, at least things were back to normal, she thought. “You know what, Bakayama. You really need to stop being so dense around some of these topics,”

“What do you mean? Are we talking about what Tsukishima said? That she called us clueless?”

“I’m sure you’re more clueless than me though,” Hinata agreed with herself, which earned her a smack on the head. “Ow! That hurt! You totally did that no purpose!” Rubbing away the soreness of the smack.

Kageyama snickered to herself and they waited to cross the street. “And I’m not that clueless,”

“Yeah you are! Did you even hear the things you were saying? You totally are clueless! You had no context of what Tsukishima was saying back there. She totally did that on purpose to make you sound stupid, Bakayama!”

“Stop calling me that!” Kageyama shouted, frowning at Hinata. “And what do you mean? We were talking about volleyball back there, right?”

Hinata shook her head sadly, not wanting to look at her clueless friend. _I guess I should ask Atsumu to teach Kageyama how to be less dense and to find context in things_ , she thought to herself as the lights changed.

“Do you mind if I tag along with you?” Hinata asked, walking quite fast to catch up with Kageyama’s much larger steps. Hinata was also dragging her bike along, so the trek was a lot harder than it was.

“To Miya’s house?” Kageyama asked and Hinata nodded. “Um, I could ask?” She said as she took her phone out from her jacket pocket and sent her boyfriend a text. “I don’t think he would mind much, but his brother will probably be home though. I hope you don’t mind?”

Hinata smiled. “Yeah! I don’t mind! Plus, I really want to join in on the one on one lessons he gives you!”

“You know we’re only there for studying right?” Kageyama asked, making sure that Hinata was alright with that. Hinata would be quite disappointed when she finds out that they really do study when she’s over.

Hinata rolled her eyes. _Yeah, not going to believe that_ , Hinata chuckled to herself, holding onto her bike as they headed to the nearest subway station. It only took an hour and a half max to get from Miyagi to Hyodo (let’s pretend that the distance between Miyagi and Hyodo isn’t 646 km apart).

“I’m surprised that you actually know how to get to Hyodo by yourself. I thought for sure Miya would come here instead cuz we all know that you can’t get there yourself,”

“Shut up! I’m not that clueless!” Kageyama said, her nose high in the air, but the tips of her ears were tinged with red. “Plus Miya had to give me written instructions just to make sure I got their safety! But I can get there myself! Even without his help!”

Hinata laughed and they walked into the station and went to the correct side of the subway. Hinata clenched onto her bike, knowing that if she got this stolen, she would have a long walk back home.

“Wait, Hinata…you never really corrected me if I was right about the whole Tsukishima incident,” Kageyama suddenly mentioned.

Hinata sighed. _Here we go again_ , she thought.

“Well since I’m your best friend, I one hundred percent knew what you were talking about but so does Tsukishima. But when we were talking about you playing at your boyfriend’s house, other people can interpret it as you fooling around.”

“There is no such thing as fooling around when it comes to volleyball! Why would people think that?” Hinata suddenly burst out in laughter, scaring the lights out of near by passengers. The subway for Hyodo arrived and they waited for the people to spill out before Hinata and Kageyama charged their way through.

They quickly found a seat nearby the doors they came through and sat down, well before Hinata locked her bike against one of the poles.

“Kageyama…do you even know what fooling around means?”

Kageyama glared at Hinata, crossing her thin yet muscled arms against her chest. “Of course, I do. I’m not an idiot…idiot,”

Hinata huffed. _Now’s not the time to pick a fight with her_ , she thought. “Well if you didn’t know what it means, in other terms, it means that you and your boyfriend are doing stuff. Like you know. Kissing. Makeout. And um sex.”

“WHAT!” Kageyama’s face turned a brilliant red and stared at Hinata with large eyes. “Why would Tsukishima think that? I never said anything that would make it sound like we were doing all those…things,” mumbled Kageyama.

“Are you sure? Because I remember clearly about the things you said, and it really seemed like you were!”

“All I said was that Tsukishima should find herself a guy who will…oh gosh. You’re right. It sounds like it, didn’t it?” She asked and suddenly felt like crushing something. “I can’t believe I let Tsukishima egg me on like that.”

“It’s not your fault Bakayama, she totally did that on purpose. She knew you wouldn’t understand the context behind it and used it against you. It’s a shame how stupid you are though, I thought you must be some genius to be able to say those kinds of things back, but I just realized that you’re just a clueless idiot like always.”

“But Atsumu has been teaching me how not to fall for that…I just failed him,” she said miserably and Hinata patted Kageyama’s back lightly.

It was nice to sit and talk with Kageyama like things were still the same after she scored herself a boyfriend. After months of watching guys and the Grand King, Oikawa Tooru, throw themselves at Kageyama, it was quite refreshing to see them all back off. Especially Oikawa. Sure, the Grand King is dashingly handsome (sorry I had to self insert myself here, sighs Oikawa is so fucking pretty, UGH) but he wasn’t a good fit for someone like Kageyama. She needed someone that could challenge her and make her think more about volleyball, and that’s what Miya Atsumu was. Whenever Oikawa was around, Kageyama would think nothing but volleyball, but Miya Atsumu opened her eyes of the world outside volleyball. She has never seen Kageyama look happier since she started dating Miya, and she was quite happy for her, if she could admit that to herself. She just hoped that someone could do that same for her though.

 

***

 

“NO NO NO NO NOOOOOO” Miya Atsumu shouted as he read the text on his phone as Osamu walked out into the living room. Osamu looked over at his brother, confused with what the heck he was so angry about.

“What’s up with you? You look like something or someone just ruined your life just now,” Osamu retorted and snickered when Atsumu shot him an evil glare.

“Shut your pie hole and aren’t you supposed to be out volunteering with Suna and Aran?”

“Why are you so curious about my day time plans?” Osamu asked and walked deeper into the kitchen area, and opened the fridge, knowing that their mother left them each a bowl of Katsudon to have for lunch. When he finally found his bowl, he took it out and carried it straight to the microwave and waited for the food to heat up.

He leaned his back against the counter and looked at the displeased look on Atsumu’s face. Atsumu usually always looked pissed, but right now, he looked like he wanted to fight someone.

“Don’t tell me Kageyama finally dumped your sorry ass after realizing that she can do so much better?” Osamu laughed at the image, knowing that this could be one of the situations, but knowing Atsumu, he was a drama queen and reacted to everything that didn’t go his way.

“I can feel your pain all the way here, ‘tsumu. It must be harsh getting dumped by the Queen but by a text message, god this can’t get any better.”

“And people think I’m the evil twin,” Atsumu muttered to himself. “And as a matter of fact, I’m still in a relationship! Thanks for your support. Didn’t think you wanted me to be miserable and alone!”

“Oh, shut up,” Osamu grumbled looking at his nails that he needed to file. “What else can piss you off this much in the morning?”

“How about this? I woke up feeling happy because I can finally see my gorgeous beautiful girlfriend after weeks of not seeing her to knowing that she invited her annoying best friend along? What the heck? Why would she do that? Plus, I thought you would be out of the house by now too,”

Osamu rolled his eyes so hard, hoping that they wouldn’t fall out of his eyes. “Okay. So, one, who cares if she invited her friend along? Aren’t you supposed to like her friends…wait, I mean friend. And two, the volunteer thing I was doing with Suna and Aran was postponed for another two weeks. Third, why hasn’t she dumped your sorry ass. I still can’t believe you actually won her heart,”

“This. _This_ is why I don’t want you in the house when Tobio is over! Your mood always ruins things,”

“Ruin what? It’s not like you have that much ga—” Osamu dodged the incoming slipper that was about to hit face, but with his quick reflexes, he dodged it and it smacked against the window, which fell into the sink. “Can’t you just tell Kageyama no? I’m sure you can handle that,”

“Of course, I told her no, but they’re like 10 minutes about to be here! I’m not that much of a douche to tell Tobio that her friend can’t come over.”

“I bet a week’s worth of begging rights that you were about to send her a long text explaining to her why her friend can’t tag along, but she already beat you to the punch and told you that they’re almost here,” and watched as Atsumu got up from his spot from the couch and marched towards Osamu.

Osamu chuckled and stepped away from his spot, knowing that Atsumu was ready to wring his neck for those comments. The microwave just about dinged the same time as Atsumu came to place his hand on Osamu’s upper arm.

“You’re having way too fun watching me be miserable! This is why I wanted you to be out for the day. Can’t you just make plans with Suna or someone and do something and leave me alone?”

Osamu shrugged off Atsumu’s hold on his arm and stepped further away from him. He walked towards the microwave and before he could take the steaming hot bowl of Katsudon out, Atsumu was much quicker and swiped it out, despite how hot it was against his palms.

Atsumu ran off with the bowl and Osamu growled.

“That’s mine. I asked mom to make that for me, plus you already had your share, so give that back.”

Atsumu had a suspicious look on his face. “Only on one condition though and then I’ll give you your food back,”

“What are you going to blackmail me with this time? You know that I can easily leave the house and buy my own food, but I’m kind of curious to know what your wager is though, so tell me. What do you want me to do?”

“Well,” Atsumu said, eyeing his phone that was on couch. “Why don’t you leave me and Tobio alone for the day and take her annoying friend out for the day. I’m sure she would love to spend some time with you plus heck maybe you would enjoy it since you always look like you have a stick up your ass.”

Osamu glared. “Why would I want to help you get laid?”

Atsumu blushed darkly and was about to drop the bowl, but he steadied it in his hands. “What! No one said anything about getting laid! I just wanted to get some much-needed alone time with my girlfriend. Is that too much to ask these days?”

“Yes, because you’re so desperate to get her alone that you’re resorting to get me to spend time with someone that I hardly even know.” The katsudon sure did smell good though, he thought and cursed at Atsumu for stealing it from him. He should’ve known that Atsumu would pull this off and do whatever means necessary to get Osamu to do his bedding. He suddenly wished that he was already out of the house, so he didn’t have deal with this.

“Come on ‘samu. You know that I would do the same for you if you were in my position, well I mean before I got a girlfriend. But I would totally do it for you!”

Osamu glared so hard that Atsumu felt his icy look pierce him from where he stood. “You owe me, okay? I won’t cash in my favour _yet_ , but when I do, you better do what I say, okay?” Osamu said and Atsumu cheered, a happy smile on his boyish face.

“I knew I can count on you! I love having a twin brother!” Atsumu said in a happy tone and handed Osamu back the food. Osamu took it roughly and grabbed a pair of clean chopsticks and quickly dug into it, the smell was getting to him and made him even hungrier than he was.

Katsudon was usually eaten before any big test but since he’s been studying for days for his upcoming finals, he felt that it was about time that he rewarded himself. Plus, he really needed the extra boost of energy if Kageyama was going to invite her one and only friend, Hinata Shouyo. She was probably the happiest girl he has ever met; she literally radiated sunshine wherever she went. He couldn’t help but smile at the last time he saw her; it was at Nationals before they lost against Itachiyama Academy in the fourth round.

He would never forget that dejected look on her face when they lost that round, but she somehow hid it behind her false smiles. He didn’t know why he was suddenly thinking about her sad smile, but he sort of wanted to make her happy. Maybe he would give her some sort of comfort for the lost— _wait, what am I thinking? I don’t care whether she’s happy or not, I don’t even know her_.

He shook his thoughts out of his mind and continued eating, the Katsudon was delicious in his stomach.

“’Samu have I ever told you how great of a brother you are,” Atsumu said as he pulled a chair out and sat right infront of Osamu. Osamu just glared over at Atsumu over the bowl.

“Don’t be like that!” Atsumu whined, waving his hand over the air, his phone gripped in the other. “Besides, I’m totally doing this as favour for you.”

Osamu choked when he heard those words. He coughed and Atsumu slid a glass of water over towards Osamu, which he thankfully took and chugged, before he could properly breathe again.

“A favour?” Osamu wheezed and drank more water which Atsumu provided for him. “How? Care to explain?”

Atsumu smiled wickedly at his twin brother. “You’re single. So is the annoying friend. And if you spend time with that annoying friend of hers, she won’t want to tag along with Tobio every chance she gets. Don’t you know how many times I went over to Tobio’s place and she’s there? It’s annoying. Like I have to see her all the freaking time!”

“What did you expect? That Kageyama would drop her friend just cuz you’re dating her? News flash younger brother, that’s not how friendship works. Plus, I’m positive that her name is Hinata Shouyo, not annoying friend. Rude.” Osamu pointed out and finished the last bites of his Katsudon and patted his full belly.

“Of course, _I_ know that, but I’m sure the ann—I mean Hinata doesn’t know that!”

“I won’t be surprised if your girlfriend doesn’t know that either. They’re practically a package deal. If I remember correctly, didn’t she like tag along on one of your dates?”

“Don’t remind me!!” Atsumu exclaimed, clenching his phoned fist high in the air. “It was still an enjoyable date but god, don’t remind me! I tried burning that memory in the back of my mind. Not only did she not pay for her own meal, her meal costed me a ton! It took a month’s pay check just to pay off you know,”

Osamu chuckled, remembering the night when Atsumu came home angry over a large bill. _That’s what you get for being a charming boyfriend. If I was dating a girl, I would make her fork at least half of the bill,_ he thought.

“That’s your mistake, ‘tsumu,” chuckling to himself and pushed himself out of his chair. He glanced at the wrist watch on his arm and read the time, furrowing his brows. “What time should I get ready?”

Atsumu’s face brightened at his words. “They should be here anytime now! Why don’t you get changed and I’ll clean the house a bit,”

Osamu halted from his spot, glancing at his brother. “Are you sick? Did you just volunteer to clean the house? What has Kageyama turned you into?”

“Someone she can proudly call her boyfriend!” Atsumu exclaimed excitedly. If only their captain, Kita Shinsuke could hear those exact words that just came out of his twin’s mouth. Kita would probably send him home early, probably thinking that Atsumu cooked up a sickness in the head.

Osamu decided to test this new personality of his twin. “Wanna clean my bowl for me?”

Atsumu laughed. “I see what you’re trying to do, ‘samu but the answer is no. Do it yourself. If only Kita can see your laziness just know. He’d be so pissed.” Atsumu said as she shook his head sadly at him, his hands on his hips.

Osamu decided to ignore his twin and quickly washed the bowl, and whatever essentials he used as well. After he cleaned after himself, he walked straight to his room and contemplated on what outfit he should wear.

_It’s not like I’m taking her out on a date though, so I probably don’t have to dress that nicely for her, but I should still make the effort. She probably won’t even know it’ll be a date either…ughh just make up your mind already Osamu. She’s just a girl._ He thought to himself internally and went through their shared closest. On the left side, it occupied Osamu’s clothing and the right side belonged to Atsumu’s. He went through his clothing one by one, seeing which one made sense to wear for an innocent outing. He dragged aside the sweaters, knowing that it was too warm for any sweaters and went for something lighter.

He eventually chose a dark blue t-shirt that fit him to the tee and a pair of ripped jeans that fit his long legs and stuffed his feet into a pair of new Nike runners that he just got himself a week ago. He kept his wrist watch on and even put on a thin bracelet that his mother got him for his birthday last year. He checked his hair in the mirror, making sure that it didn’t look like he just rolled out of bed with.

When he was confident with his look, he stepped out of his room just when the door bell went off and he squared his features and took a deep breath. _Here we go_ , he thought before he joined his twin brother in the hallway.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
